


Phan Letters - Shaking in your shoes

by golden_carnival



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, dnp - Fandom
Genre: Amazing, Encouragement, Fluff, Instagram, Letters, M/M, Phan - Freeform, afraid, friends - Freeform, insert reader - Freeform, phan letters, scared, void, you're amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_carnival/pseuds/golden_carnival
Summary: Phil is with his family and Dan spends some of his free time encouraging someone who's been feeling down lately.





	Phan Letters - Shaking in your shoes

Hello friend, 

Dan here today. Phil’s up with family and I’ve been bored. Do you how when you have the place to yourself you bounce between violently dancing to songs in the kitchen to sadly scrolling through social media on your bedroom floor? 

I was scrolling through my phone earlier. My instagram feed will feed me thing I’m tagged in occasionally. I saw a picture I hadn’t seen in a while and tapped on it and read the caption to try to remember where it was from. The caption wasn’t about the picture though, whoever uploaded up was just writing about there day. “Dad just got home from the bar.” Was the only thing I read. I started to wonder if there was more to the story in the other captions, so I went to the account and scrolled through a bunch of photos of me and Phil, tøp, and BTS. 

People are more honest when they think they’re shouting into the void. The raw emotion comes out. Sometimes it’s anger or crass comment. But sometimes it’s sadness and fear. Usually, it’s fear. We’re all afraid of something, you know? Afraid of the dark, or being alone. We’re afraid no one will love us. 

It’s okay to be afraid. Be afraid. Be scared. But while you’re shaking in your shoes, stand your ground. You’re amazing and capable of so many things. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. 

:Dan


End file.
